


Kiss me

by trollsfanfictionwriter



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff, and, im a dumbass, pretty much this whole thing is shit!, um, yuuuuuuuuuup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollsfanfictionwriter/pseuds/trollsfanfictionwriter
Summary: This, is a love story, yes, I may have been "crushed" (rejected) by my crush, but, we're still friends, and I can still write fluff, GOT IT GARY?! (yelling at Chromebook and other shit)Enjoy :M "Bock Bok"
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Kiss me

"I NEED YOU TO KISS ME!" Poppy yells, dripping sweat and panting.

"What?!" Branch says, face blooming with color. _What the hell! Did she just say-_

"I-" she bends over to catch her breath, "I need you to- to kiss me" she looks up at him, and smiles, making him even more flustered. _Dude! She wants you to fucking kiss her! So just do it! You have been wanting to feel your lips against hers for a while, wanting to push her against the wall, holding her hips, while you kiss her, running your fingers through her hair, and- OKAY! ENOUGH BRAIN!_

"And- uh" Poppy walks up to him, with a gentle calm smile on her beautiful face, Branch always loved her smile. "And why-why do I need to kiss you?" he says, as she grabs his one hand, and he starts to shake, he feels it, and knows she can feel it, but she still smiles at his hand.

"Because, I love you" she responds, "I love your smile, your sarcasm, your laugh, your eyes, your hair, I love you, so very much, I want to sing with you, dance with you, hold your hand, I wanna kiss you! Because, I love you, so very much" She looks up at him, and smiles.

She starts to move her face close to his, and soon enough, her lips are only inches apart from his own. "and I know-" she pauses to look him in the eyes, "and you know, that you love me too." she smiles at him. _Well dumbass! You've wanted this for a long time, and now **she** wants to kiss **you** , so just fucking kiss her already._

_Kiss her!_

He grabs her face and pulls her into a deep, hypnotizing kiss, she smiles into it and giggles. He runs his hands through her smooth pink hair, the scent of strawberries, fills the air. Branch smiles, as he pushes her against the wall, touching her hips, and now kissing, with their lips entangled. He loves this- he loves how she loves it- how neither of them are stopping- 

She stops.

He looks into her beautiful pink eyes. "Why did-" he pauses, "Why did you stop?" She smiles her gentle smile.

"I-" she sighs, "I just wanted to tell you something." she looks into his eyes, neither of them breaking contact. 

"yeah?" he shakes, maybe she doesn't love him, maybe she was lying, maybe it was a dare. 

"Man!" she smiles, "Are you a good kisser of what?!" she laughs, her adorable Poppy laugh. Branch smiles, his cheeks are warm, but that's a good thing.

"I love you, Poppy" he smiles, face even warmer, but that's a good thing. "I have for so long." He smiles at her, an even bigger smile. Poppy's face lights up.

"Branch!" she hugs him. "Thank you!" she releases the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> welllllllll... That was absolute SHIT! HAHAHA! I'm sorry I never write anything anymore, I did have a really good chapter for the "game of truth and dare" one (or whatever the title is/was) but it got FUCKING DELETED! UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I got so pissed! 
> 
> Anywaaaaaaaaaaaay... hope you enjoyed, more coming out soon (hopefully XD)


End file.
